My Music Playlists
Gotta write these down! Actual Playlists 'The Way It's Been' Made while I still lived in Whitehorn NE, (so around 2009 to 2010?). Originally one playlist that I noticed went well when played in a loop (after I listened to it fully on a trip to university, maybe I had "loop" mode on my ipod, and it started again as I was heading back home, and I liked it), then I developed variations for each loop, four "loops" in total. The result is something like this (I may have to list one of my cut-down versions too...): #Going, Going, Gone #Dreams #Ender (acoustic) #Twister - Remy Zero #Metamorphosis 2 #Night Windows #Sleep Alone #Endlessly #On Peak Hill #The Ocean - Tegan and Sara #2 Dreams #Passage of the Night by me #Relief Next to Me #Twister #Night windows #Lost - Avenged Sevenfold #Sleep Alone #Reckoner #3 Ender #The Greater Times #Pearl's Dream #All Good Things - Nelly Furtado #4 Going, Going, Gone #Ender? #Daniel - Elton John edited #Daniel - Elton John edited this song is one I can listen to without getting worn out #The Greater Times - Electralene #Night Windows #Lost #Metamorphosis Four #Endlessly #On Peak Hill #Title and Registration (Original Version) '"The Five Playlists"' ..ah, I'll write this one down later...it's long... '70s ish' Here it is on Youtube. My cherry picked version of 70s ish music. It's lovely. <3 #I'm On Top of the World #Pure Imagination #Nature's Sweet Endless Song need to make a version that doesn't botch the chorus #Forever in Blue Jeans #Forever Autumn #One Tin Soldier #September Morn #Daydream - Wallace Collection #Another Green World #Mother Earth and Father Time #Imagine #Get Happy - Partridge Family #Aquarius (Let the Sunshine In) #I Feel Love #Garden of Paradise - Rainbow Dome Musick Re-Arranged Albums 'The 2nd Law' This one seems suspiciously like it was how the album was intended to be. Not only does it start with the slow songs and build to the more energetic songs, but it also starts and ends with the heartbeat sound, like bookends. And you'll see I left the order mostly intact, just a slight cut and paste, and removed the two songs by Dom. #Follow Me #Animals #Explorers #Big Freeze #Supremacy #Madness #Panic Station #Prelude #Survival #The 2nd Law: Unsustainable #The 2nd Law: Isolated System 'Codes and Keys' #Home Is A Fire #Codes And Keys #Monday Morning #Portable Television #You Are A Tourist optional #Doors Unlocked And Open #Unobstructed Views #St. Peter's Cathedral #Stay Young, Go Dancing optional Young Galaxy * Searchlight * Outside The City * Wailing Wall * Lazy Religion * No Matter How Hard You Try * The Golden Coin EP * Swing Your Heartache * The Sun Is Coming Up and My Plane's Going Down * Embers * Come and See * The Alchemy Between Us Invisible Republic, Shapeshifting * Long Live the Fallen World * Destroyer * Pathos * Light Years * Disposable Times * Dreams * Smoke And Mirror Show * Firestruck * High And Goodbye * Shapeshifting * Nth * The Angels Are Surely Weeping * Blown Minded * We Have Everything * Phantoms * Peripheral Visionaries * Cover Your Tracks * For Dear Life The Method of Modern Love * Your Big Brown Eyes My Big Broke Heart * The Science of the Seasons * Red Red Wine * Pine Prisonyard * C'mon * A Mind's Dying Verse (The Solitary Stone) * A Mind's Dying Verse (You and the Wine) Narrow Stairs * Bixby Canyon Bridge * I Will Posses Your Heart * Pity and Fear * No Sunlight * Cath... * Talking Bird * A Diamond and A Tether The Open Door EP * You Can Do Better Than Me * Grapevine Fires * Your New Twin Sized Bed * Long Division * The Ice is Getting Thinner Mood Clusters Great tunes feel alike! Motivating Here's a youtube link for now Meaning Here's a youtube link for now